<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny by milk_qndhinata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094775">Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata'>milk_qndhinata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He can’t quite comprehend what is happening to him right now, or rather if he does he may lose his mind. Armin incoherently wails how sorry he is, for forgiveness, and what he wants above all else: mercy from Reiner or to just be killed instead.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Reiner Braun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be warned that this oneshot depicts extreme violence/torture! If that makes you uncomfortable, please refrain from reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Centuries ago, Eldians were worshipped as deities for their unique blood to shift into Titans. They did extraordinary things for the Marleyans: protected them, fought for them, befriended them. The Marleyans and Eldians lived in harmony until members of the latter grew envious and fearful of the Eldian’s potentially traitorous ability, therefore to prevent becoming inferior to them, the Eldians were taught this by ghastly means. It was not long before their worth in society lowered to less than dirt in the ground. Over the centuries, Marleyans bred them as slaves for any personal purpose. Be it for labor, service, desire, or inconceivable cruelty. Like all Eldians fear and courtesy were mercilessly battered into Armin. Coerced to become the ideal and submissive slaves they were created for, he, his friends and family suffered since the moment of birth. Starved. Beaten. Slaughtered. Spat on. The heartbreaking fact of it is that their treatment worsens when sold off. Now it is apart of daily life that Marleyans own any Eldian slaves to their liking, and Armin has belonged to and worked for his owner Reiner Braun for three years now alongside four fellow Eldians. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something happened during his time there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Armin’s heart changed and may never return to its rightful state. That is why by escaping his master’s household he commits the greatest offense known to Eldians. At the dead of night by however means Armin doesn’t  think possible, he successfully slips and runs until he stops himself, collapsing on the ground. Where exactly is it he is running to? He did so as if he had somewhere else to go. At the very far back of his mind, why does he long for freedom by death?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Disgust and loathe engulf Armin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closes his eyes to the night sky painted with the alluring stars and raises a weak hand to catch one in his hands. Will he finally join his parents, he wonders? No. Armin made them a promise. Reiner also claims he can, but he will never have his favorite slave killed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Why don’t we fight back? They look down on us because we accept our fate. Is it okay for us to remain helpless under their rule?To remain birds in our cage?”</em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“We’re not helpless birds. We haven’t sunken to their level. <strong>We’ll never lose to them.”</strong></span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s1"><strong><br/></strong></span></em>“That’s right. I can’t run away. I <em>won’t</em> lose.” Armin’s low mutter is whisked off with the wind, a tear accompanying it.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Little by little, he loses consciousness and</span> comes to a world of darkness. A cloth is tied over his eyes and he is bound to what feels like a headboard. The longer he is conscious, he begins to realize this is Reiner’s bedroom. That information batters through his skin and Armin loses the air in his lungs faster than he can comprehend. He is going to be punished. He’ll be flogged beyond recognition in front of the other slaves. <em>Or worse, Reiner will...</em> That possibility prompts the sniveling Armin to attempt with all his strength in freeing himself of his bonds to the point where they penetrate his skin proving Armin’s desperation. Footsteps are heard just mere feet away from Reiner’s master bedroom. Even when knowing he cannot be saved, he still prays to his  goddess Ymir for protection. The knob clicks open and the door is hastily shut behind Armin’s owner. The blond slave tries to compose himself in Reiner’s presence. His slow, booming steps approach the bed and they come to stop. Reiner takes his time studying Armin’s delicate, quivering form. The mattress supports his weight as he takes his seat beside Armin and caresses his favorite slave’s cheek. On instinct, Armin leans into Reiner’s large hand.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Armin.” That tone. Armin recognizes it—it is the deceitful one Reiner uses to mask his fury before disciplining  his slaves. <em>Never</em> has he used with Armin. A venomous lump grows in Armin’s throat and tears spill out of his constricted eyes. Reiner says nothing else, only Armin’s given name. The silence is deafening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-P-Please... I won’t do it again. I won’t ever do it again. I won’t leave you, I won’t go against your orders. I won’t be a bad slave! Please Master..!” This is in vain. Armin’shysterical pleading won’t change what will be done to him, but if there is any sliver of a chance it will save him...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner unties Armin’s bonds though he leaves the blindfold on and seizes his chain, jerking him forward into his lap eliciting short gasps for air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t deserve a shred of the treatment I give you. I bought you, <em>you</em> who is nothing but a worthless Eldian Devil, lives better than any slave out there. Yet you repay my undeserving kindness by defying me? Becoming a runaway? I can kill you at any given time or sell you off to someone cruel if I feel like it. Hm, how about it? Maybe that should be your penalty. Or shall I make a public example out of you in front of the Eldians?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armin violently shakes his head, his tears streaming out of the pitch black cloth. “Please let m-me stay with—“ before he is given a chance to finish, Reiner’s hand strikes his cheek tarnishing Armin’s skin with a scarlet welt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>”Shut the hell up.</em> You aren’t to speak unless given permission.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armin fastens his mouth close.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After a few moments of admiring the blonde’s delicate and milky skin, Reiner orders “Strip. I want to see my slave properly.” </span>Armin has no other option than to obey. He gradually undresses, flinching once in a while whenever Reiner shifts. When finishing he can feel Reiner’s eyes scrutinizing his body and him encircling Armin, refraining from touching him. Armin’s mind races trying to discover what Reiner may do to him.</p><p class="p2">“11335, tell me the rules. I don’t advise making me repeat this.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armin’s trembling is so great he can barely speak properly. Every time he tries, strangled mewls come out until he finally can say them coherently enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Never... Never speak unless given permission by you. Never resist you. N—Never beg unless you desire it. My body is not my own; it belongs to you and you may use it in whatever way you desire. Escaping from you will result in-in my death.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well done. Now for your truths.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Armin takes a deep breath. “I will die if I try to leave. I owe everything to my Master who took me in. If I am punished, it’s because I deserve it. If I am good for you, you will be happy, and nothing is more important than your happiness. I belong solely to you. I am<em> your</em> slave.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gratified with Armin’s obedience, Reiner smiles and strolls over to one of his closets. “Good boy.” Armin’s knees buckle at the sound of weapons rustling and clanking together. The noise fades into silence as Reiner lowers to his knees between Armin’s small legs and slides his hands into the petite ones.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What a saintly picture you make. Purer than than the driven snow. I should be thankful to your folks; they made me such a gorgeous slave.” Reiner trails kisses from Armin’s tensing stomach to his lips. “I’ll be kind and let you pick your punishment since you’re my favorite.” </span>He breaks away and lifts Armin’s blindfold so his eyes may lock with those red-stained cerulean ones. How he can lose himself countless times in those majestic orbs.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like a carving or fifty lashes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His simple words strengthen Armin’s convulsing and create more tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless you’d prefer I choose, I’d hurry and make up my mind, Bunny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armin has never sustained a punishment greater than Reiner’s beatings. Compared to other slaves, he has gotten off tremendously lucky. Armin knows it is because his owner is fond of him. He always wondered if there’d be a day where that luck would run out. Armin’s hands hover over Reiner’s cheeks until given visible permission to rest them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Master Reiner,” breathes Armin, his terror-stricken voice now restrained to emotionless tranquility. “Please adorn my skin with your knife.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner does not hesitate in fulfilling Armin’s decision. After retrieving the honed instrument and heating its edge, he restrains the frail man’s feet to one another and wrists against the lower bedposts for his bare back to proudly present itself to its owner. The funny thing is that Armin isn’t as petrified as be  should be. Disturbing isn’t it? What kind of shattered human has he devolved into to not grimace at the aspect of his skin being savagely torn apart with a knife? Clenching his fists, Armin prepares himself for the coming agony his master will inflict onto him. </span>
  <span class="s1">After what feels like an eternity of waiting, the knife is easily plunged through Armin’s fragile skin and his senses collapse. White blinds Armin’s vision and his head is already prepared to burst. Metal overpowers his taste buds and spills down his throat. Armin hears himself screaming, a scream he never thought he was capable of creating. It slashes through the air like a great shard of glass and even more into his soul with his torture only fueling his lungs further. Saliva and tears blend onto the bedsheets underneath him as Armin frantically attempts freeing himself of his bonds by pulling at them. </span>
  <span class="s1">He can’t quite comprehend what is happening to him right now, or rather if he does he may lose his mind. Armin incoherently wails how sorry he is, for forgiveness, and what he wants above all else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercy from Reiner or to just be killed instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Armin’s penalty finally comes to an end ten minutes later. His small figure lies limp against the bed, hands flaccid, chestnut and golden locks sticking to his face, perspiring body now cooling in the air, shallow breathing almost inaudible. Reiner merely helps Armin onto the bed and leaves him alone in the room. It is only a matter of minutes before someone’s harsh knock against the door makes Armin jump out of his skin.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On Master Reiner’s orders, I’ve come to tend to your injuries. May I come in?” The male voice behind the door strikes familiarity within Armin though he can’t put his finger on it. It must be a medic Reiner brought. From the timeframe, this is most likely a new slave he purchased who has a talent for medical care before his confrontation with Armin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Yes,” croaks Armin. To his astonishment, the door swings open to reveal a figure from his past before ownership. Eren Jaeger goggles turquoise eyes back at his estranged, naked, trembling best friend concealing his front with the blanket. His eyes travel to the floor littered with blood and a knife lying idly and soon realizes the bed and Armin are in the likewise gut-wrenching state.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without realizing it, he had just listened to his beloved’s moans and screams of agony while being tortured.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eren’s bite through his bottom lip sinks so deep to where blood trickles down his mouth. He knows if he hadn’t he would have taken the knife and done only Ymir knows what with it to Reiner. He goes to Armin’s side and grasps his purple wrists when they reach for Eren. He</span> takes on the brief appearance of the devil itself.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Tell me what he did to you.”</em> Any person would be in a cold sweat facing this man emanating bloodlust, but not Armin. He can never be frightened of Eren. He was what kept Eren sane even to this moment. Armin weakly rotates to fufill Eren’s demand. To the depths of his stomach, Eren is sick with the gruesome sight he is given. </p><p class="p1">On Armin’s lower back, the large and vile slur <em>‘eldian devil’</em> is engraved into his inflamed skin. Crimson still leaks from the wound and Eren needs to look away to prevent sobbing without restraint. He doesn’t have the right. Not after what Armin has just gone through and suffered for the last three years.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Eren.” Armin’s heartbreaking voice rips into Eren’s soul. “What did he write into me?” </span>He doesn’t provide an answer and Armin doesn’t ask for it again. With the most meticulous movements to his ability, Eren treats Armin and lingers his hand on the bandaged wounds when finishing.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, running away doesn’t always mean losing,” he says with the most broken voice Armin has ever heard. “Sometimes that’s the only choice you’re left with. Sometimes you need to run away andit can’t be taken as cowardice. So Armin,” Eren faces Armin to him and enlaces their hands, declaring with wholehearted conviction, “run away with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“W-What?”</p><p class="p2">“We’ll go to Paradise Island where the descendants of our ancestors who escaped from here are. It’s not true what anyone says, that everyone there is dead. I can feel it. These Marleyan scum want us to believe we have nowhere to go. We will live the rest of our days there in blissful peace instead of here in constant fear.”</p><p class="p2">Armin closes his eyes to remember his late mother and father’s faces once more. “How? How can you say that after what happened to my parents? To <em>yours?</em> To Mikasa?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I don’t intend on either of us getting killed. Like hell I’ll be driven to suicide, murdered in cold blood or worked to death. What I want is to pass away with a smile on my face knowing I lived out the rest of my life in happiness with the love of my life.” Eren’s hands tighten in Armin’s. “I thought you were dead and I’ll be damned if I lose you again. So say it. Say you’ll leave this life behind with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren is rash, impulsive and unrelenting. If something is set on his mind, the last thing the stubborn man will do is give up leaving his endeavor unfulfilled. What he wants right now is to escape with Armin. Little does he know Armin already tried and failed, except his attempt was spur of the moment and was not made in determined resolve. As far back as he can remember, Eren has not liked the world he lives in. It is bitterly unfair and people claim there is nothing he can do about it, but that isn’t true at all. There is <em>always</em> something anyone can do. You can never achieve ambitions if you’re full of doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Armin has no one either. Only Eren.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” No matter the odds, Armin wants a chance at a life of freedom. He could never do it by himself, but with Eren by his side...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That’s all the courage he needs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this oneshot! I really hope you liked it ♡ and keep in mind I have not read aot’s manga past the events of season 3 nor know anything about what is happening in season 4, so there isn’t any characters or dynamics unique to that season included. I originally intended to make a story, but I don’t know whether I should turn this oneshot into it. Even if I had a plot planned out, I’d feel bad making you wait for chapters. That’s why I made an ambiguous ending! What do you guys think? Yay or nay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>